Question: What is the sum of all values of $x$ for which $\sqrt{(x+3)^{2}} = 7$?
49 is the number whose square root is 7, so we must have \[(x+3)^2 = 49.\] Therefore, we must have $x+3 = 7$ or $x+3 = -7$.  The first equation gives us $x = 4$ the second gives us $x = -10$.  Both are solutions, so the sum of all possible values of $x$ is $4 + (-10) = \boxed{-6}$.